


A good start to the day

by quantumoddity



Series: there is so much more [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pregnancy, The Schuyler Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza caught sight of the clock over Alex’s bare shoulder, sighing. She really did have to get up now; her sisters would be calling soon. The Schuyler sisters’ weekly Skype chat wasn’t something that could be missed without serious repercussions. </p>
<p>Eliza tells her sisters about the plans for another Hamilton baby.<br/>This is a scene from my work, a name to be proud of, that didn't get put in initially but I just love the interactions between the Schuyler sisters so I decided to make it a stand alone thing. Hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>Comments/feedback are very much appreciated and would probably make my day</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good start to the day

Eliza didn’t want to get out of bed. She knew it was almost eleven on a Sunday, she knew the kids would be getting up soon; she knew she had stuff to do. But as long as Alex was naked and warm beside her, his arms holding her tight, his thumb gently running over the soft, rose-petal skin under her breast, she wasn’t going anywhere. She ached a little, but it was the loveliest thing, a reminder of last night that she’d hang on to as long as she could. She knew she’d have some bruises on the insides of her thighs as well when she bothered to check but, hey, she’d given as good as she’d gotten.

Alex muttered something in his half-sleep, his voice low and gravelly like it always got in the mornings. It made her smile.

It had only been a day since they’d decided to have another child but Alex had taken up the cause like a champ. While the kids had gone over to Herc’s to play for a while, he’d ran to the library and returned quickly with an armful of books, a notebook and a pen.

“Okay, so you’re really taking this seriously,” Eliza had laughed, stirring her tea (thinking she should make the most of caffeine if she was going to be pregnant soon).

“Of course I am,” Alex had replied, opening the first in the pile, “It’s my family, Eliza.”

So a slightly awkward hour had been spent tracking Eliza’s ovulation cycles, making lists of foods to avoid, positions that might work. It was when Alex casually asked her if she could elevate her pelvis more after he’d ejaculated that Eliza had slammed her mug down on the table, bursting with the laughter she’d been trying to keep in for a while.

“Stop being such a child,” Alex had admonished her though he’d been choking back sniggers.

“I mean, do we really need to do all this?” she’d asked, “I mean, the last few times it feels like you’ve only had to _look_ at me and I’ve gotten pregnant.”

“I want to do this right,” Alex had insisted, writing on the front of the notebook. ‘Operation Impregnate Eliza’.

“Ew,” she’d groaned.

So she had spent the aftermath of last night with a pillow under her hips, feeling like a complete idiot, but it was for a good reason. And it had made Alex laugh.

Eliza caught sight of the clock over Alex’s bare shoulder, sighing. She really did have to get up now; her sisters would be calling soon. The Schuyler sisters’ weekly Skype chat wasn’t something that could be missed without serious repercussions.

She eventually managed to get free of Alex, who was still half asleep but unwilling to let her go. She foraged around the bedroom until she located a shirt and some shorts (both belonging to her husband rather than her but they did the job) and sat at the desk, opening up her laptop, running her hands through her hair in an attempt to look less like someone who’d been getting fucked all night.

As per usual, she was the only one on time and was sat waiting for a while past their agreed time. She heard Alex groan his way to his feet behind her.

“Cup of green tea, right?” he guessed, running his hands through his bedhead.

She turned in her chair, giving him her winning smile, “I love you.”

He left the room with a bashful grin. A good start to the day.

Eventually Eliza’s laptop chimed to life and her sisters appeared and the world got a little brighter.

She had to laugh at the sight of their faces. Peggy’s eyelids were heavy, her hair in disarray, still in very rumpled pyjamas; she’d clearly just woken up; she was actually calling from her bed, laptop apparently balanced on her knees. They were lucky she’d take the trouble to sit up for these weekly calls. Angelica, in perfect contrast, was wide-awake and buzzing with that energy she always had, even when perfectly still. She was dressed in expensive exercise gear, having just finished a workout that would leave both her sisters panting on the floor most likely, even though this was supposed to be her day off (Eliza applied a lot of the rules she’d been forced to impose on Angelica in high school to Alexander now; they carried over nicely).

“Good morning all,” Angelica grinned, leaning forward to the camera.

“Morning!” Eliza replied happily, tucking her knees up to her chest.

“Ugh,” Peggy moaned, dragging an arm across her eyes.

These weekly Skype calls were the sisters’ way of keeping in touch, of maintaining the friendship they’d had all their lives even when one of them was in London, running a powerhouse law firm with her husband, one was travelling the country touring her art and one had two kids and a job at the largest private orphanage in New York. They talked about anything and everything, though the ridiculous antics of their significant others took up much of the conversation. Even if it meant sacrificing a sleep in on a Sunday, it was worth it to hear each other’s voices and see each other’s smiles.

The sisters were already deep in conversation when Alex returned, balancing two mugs. He entered the frame from the top corner, waving lazily as he passed Eliza her tea.

“Morning, Schuylers,” he yawned, before kissing the side of Eliza’s head, “I’ll be in the bed if you need me.”

Eliza laughed while her sisters waved and helloed back at their brother in law, managing not to make lewd comments though there were two very definite eye rolls at his back. Alex knew not to butt in where Eliza’s sisters were concerned, not that he didn’t get on with them, he just understood they had their own thing.

“And how are things at the Hamiltons?” Angelica asked after a while, playing errantly with a loose strand of her hair.

“Yeah, how are my gorgeous niece and nephew? I miss those two rugrats,” Peggy grinned.

Eliza thought for a minute, staring into the steam rising from her mug. She could just give them a standard answer, tell them about the disastrous braid experiment or how Phillip’s soccer team won the other day or show them the drawings little Angie did the other day. But why not tell them? She looked over at Alex, cross-legged, drinking his coffee with the newspaper spread out on the bed in front of him, clearly trying to make it look like he wasn’t listening to their conversation. He looked up at her and smiled, shrugging. An entire conversation passed between their eyes without a words being said. Eliza shrugged back. It was her sisters after all.

“Actually, me and Alex decided something the other night,” she admitted, looking down at the mug in her hands.

“Is it to move to London because seriously I have had it up to here living in a city without you in it,” Angelica laughed, only half joking.

Eliza gave her a fond smile, “No, not quite.”

“Well then what?” Peggy pressed.

Taking a breath, Eliza raised her eyes, looking from Angelica to Peggy.

“We’re going to try for another baby,” she said quietly.

The next few minutes were nothing but a cacophony of shrieks, squeals of delight and loud exclamations of disbelief. Eliza just let it hit her, laughing good naturedly as they got it out of their system. She could feel Alex’s loving gaze on the back of her head, his languid smile.

She really loved her family.

“I cannot believe you two,” Peggy exclaimed, now sat bolt upright, eyes shining, “Are you single handedly trying to drive up the global population or something?”

“Its three kids, Peg, that’s hardly insane!” Eliza defended herself as Alex chuckled in the background.

“No, its three kids in six years! You guys are going exponential,” she insisted, a strange mix of disbelief and joy on her face.

Angelica’s smile was dazzling, her eyes a little damp; “What Peggy is trying to say is that we’re unbelievably happy for you.”

“Well I’m not pregnant yet…I don’t think I am anyway. But its happening,” Eliza shrugged.

“Mom and dad are going to be delighted,” Angelica said truthfully. All the sisters had found it very amusing to see Senator Schuyler, an unstoppable force in political terms, a tough as nails military man, turned as soft and malleable as dough in the hands of his little grandkids. “And they’re going to get even more on me and Peggy’s asses.”

“Yeah and too right!” Eliza laughed, “I’m sick of fulfilling the grandchildren quota all by myself. I want someone to whinge about childbirth with.”

“Well don’t look at me!” Peggy threw her hands in the air, “Confirmed homosexual over here. And besides, if anything, you’ve put us off Liza. We could hear you from the waiting room when you were having Phillip and we were right there with Ange 2.0, you sounded like you were being murdered.”

Alex winced but Eliza just shrugged, “I told you, it’s worth it.”

“Clearly,” Angelica observed, “Your kids are undeniably fantastic.”

Eliza glowed, “Yeah. They are.”

She was down to the dregs of her tea by the time the sisters reluctantly parted for another week. As she was sighing at her reflection in her dark laptop screen, Alex came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, pressing his lips to her neck. She giggled as his beard tickled her, stretching an arm around to hug him back.

“Its odd to think, isn’t it,” he murmured thoughtfully, “That every time we have sex we might be creating a whole new life. It’s unbelievable.”

Eliza smiled; Alex was in one of his introspective, poetic moods. He tended to get like this where their babies were concerned.

“It is beautiful,” she said, lying back into his embrace, enjoying the warmth and safety of his arms.

“An entirely new person, half me, half you but entirely themselves,” he mused dreamily, nuzzling into her neck. She smelled like warm bed sheets and watermelon shampoo and a little like him.

“No offence,” she snorted, “but we might need one a little less like you this time.”

“Hey,” he whined, squeezing her middle, “But yeah, you’re right. I think we need to keep our fingers crossed for 80% you and 20% me.”

Eliza squirmed as his long fingers tickled her hips, laughing and bucking. Alex went on the offensive, mock snarling as they playfully wrestled.

Suddenly there came a loud thump from the living room followed by an immense crash. The two young parents stiffened, a worried look passing between them.

“I think the 20% you is awake,” Eliza smirked, raising her eyebrows.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to chat? I'm on tumblr, quantum-oddity :)


End file.
